marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 78
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. With everyone recovering from the initial blast, J. Jonah Jameson begins trying to organize people so they can evacuate. While on the dance floor, the Palmero's help Liz free her husband while Flash and Felicia work to clear rubble out of the way. Flash is surprised when Felicia shoves him out of the way to save him from some falling debris. Outside, Cloak and Dagger are forced to help the survivors outside. Cloak is unable to teleport inside, as they are unsure what areas are safe. Cloak insists that Dagger use her powers to track Anna's light so they can find her. As she complies, she notes that Cloak is using a tone he only reserves for her and asks who Anna is to her.Anna Johnson is Tyrone's twin sister, as revealed in - . Suddenly, Firebrand comes bursting out of the building intending to burn the place to the ground from outside. Cloak and Dagger then leap into action to stop the villain from completing his task, protecting the firefighters who are trying to put out the blaze. That's when the police arrive on the scene and order everyone to stand down. However, they are stopped by Detective Rebecca Nales, who vouches for Cloak and Dagger. However, before they can stop Firebrand, he creates a distraction by lighting the nearby shanty town on fire. While back below, Spider-Man thinks of a way to get himself, Anna, and the Morlocks out of the cave in that is slowly filling with water. Almost completely submerged, the wall-crawler quickly orders Ent to smash a hole in an opposite wall, banking on the water pressure will break through the rubble as it tries to flow free. While upstairs, those still trapped inside help each other out of the rubble and begin searching for a way out. It's then that May recognizes Victor and Rose Palmero and asks what they are doing there. She learns that the couple have hit hard times since May closed down her boarding house.May opened up her boarding house for the elderly in . When May learned that her then-fiancee, Nathan Lubenski, was suffering from heart disease she decided to close down her boarding house so that Nathan could live his last days comfortably. That happened in . That's when Randy Robertson begins to smell gas. Back outside, Dagger manages to blind Firebrand long enough for Cloak to try and pull him into the dark dimension. Unfortunately, Firebrand manages to keep Cloak at bay with his flame powers. Firebrand begins to gloat over how he used to be a janitor for Stark International until the day he came upon the designs for the Firebrand armor and used it to acquire money and power. As the battle rages on outside, Spider-Man and the Morlocks manage to dig themselves and Anne back up to the main floor of the building. Hearing everyone worrying about the gas leak, Spider-Man uses his webbing to plug up the pipe in order to prevent an explosion. Then, with the help of Ent, the wall-crawler manages to smash through the debris in order to create an opening to the outside. As the patrons are gotten fire aid, Spider-Man leaps in and battles Firebrand while Cloak and Dagger help the homeless put out the burning shanty town. Eventually, Spider-Man manages to defeat Firebrand, leaving him to the authorities. Days later, Cloak and Dagger go to Calvary Cemetery in the hopes of finding Anna. Finding no trace of her they both depart. That's when Anna comes out of hiding and pay her respects to Mr. Munson, the only victim of Firebrand's attack. His death has convinced her that some problems simply can't be solved and intends to learn from his mistakes. While at the Daily Bugle, it is announced that the newspaper will be beginning a new aggressive campeign to solve the homeless problem in the city. While in the shanty town, Ent, Pester and their child are welcomed into the community with open arms. While the ruins of the Poseidon Hotel, Harry Osborn is organizing the repair efforts and is surprised when J. Jonah Jameson arrives with a construction crew to help. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Mr. Munson * Gina (Katzenberg's Date) Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}